Demon Worlds Collide
by pikaree1
Summary: A really short crossover of Inuyasha and By The Sword. It's been made to get people interested in By The Sword so they'll make fanfiction for it. Reeeeeeeeeeally short. If you want me to make something longer for BTS over the summer, leave it in reviews. Can someone add a By The Sword subcategory? I don't know how. JUST READ IT! PLEASE! Oneshot.


**Petal: I'm here with my first crossover fanfiction!**

**Inuyasha: Great; now I'm being tortured. Bierrez now has my sympathy.**

**Petal: Suck it up and take it like a demon, pup.**

**Inuyasha: I'm not a pup!**

**Petal: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha: **_**Fine.**_** Pikaree1 don't own Inuyasha or By The Sword.**

.oOo.

It all started when a redhead in strange clothing popped up out of nowhere. She had snapped her fingers, and _POOF! _In a shower of pink sparkles, they had been transported to a place they didn't recognize.

"I'm hungry, Asagi!" Kaede complained.

The half-demon sighed. "We can't eat until we find a village," he said, glancing at Kurenai. "Don't pig out when we get there, you two, because you burned a hole in my wallet at our last stop, especially you, old man."

The fire demon glared at him. "Watch who you're calling old, karinin!" he spat. "Besides, Kaede eats twice as much me!"

The two once again began bickering about how Kaede ate too much but she's a growing girl and who does she take after with her appetite uh, that'd be you, Kurenai. Kaede's stomach started growling once again, reminding them all of her hunger.

.xXx.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell a demon," he growled. "And two half-demons as well. Get ready for a battle."

Miroku gripped his staff tightly while Sango readied her Hiiraikotsu.

_+H_H**H**H_H+_

Just as Asagi, Kaede, and Kurenai entered the clearing, Inuyasha pounced with the Tetsusaiga. Asagi hurriedly drew the Moegi, and Kurenai and Kaede merged. The two half-demon boys began fighting with their swords, and Kurenai/Kaede turned to Miroku and Sango, readying his/her fire. "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. "Do you sense any sacred jewel shards?!"

Kagome bit her lip. "Yes, but… it isn't with those three," she muttered. "It's approaching us at high speed from the west."

"Sacred jewel shards?" Asagi and Kurenai/Kaede questioned. "What're those?"

The Inuyasha crew gasped in shock. "You don't know what they are?!" they asked incredulously.

However, before an argument could begin, a red-haired girl burst into the clearing. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "I'm Petal! The authoress! I couldn't help but do a self-insert! And yes, Asagi, Kurenai, and Kaede, I'm the one who brought you here! Now that's enough with breaking the fourth wall; stop fighting and introduce yourselves!"

Asagi sheathed the Moegi, causing Kurenai and Kaede to separate, and muttered, "I'm Asagi. I'm a half-demon demon hunter."

"Kurenai, demon of flame," the midget said gruffly. "By the way, I'm way larger than this."

"Kaede!" the half-demon girl said brightly. "I'm Kurenai's daughter! I'm a half-demon! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Inuyasha, a half-demon," the dog-eared boy muttered with a glare.

"Sango. I'm a demon slayer much like yourself, Asagi," the girl with giant boomerang said.

"I am Miroku," the monk said.

"I'm Kagome, also known as Inuyasha's jewel detector," the strangely dressed girl said.

"I'm Shippo, and the giant cat is Kilala!" the fox demon said.

Once the intros were done, Miroku asked Kaede to bear his child, and then he was beaten to a pulp by Sango, Asagi, and Kurenai.

Petal hauled the group apart. "Calm down, everyone! I only wanted you guys to meet each other! I'll send the BTS group back now!" With a snap of her fingers and a shower of pink sparkles, they disappeared.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Weirdest day ever."

The entire group nodded in agreement, not one of them noticing that they forgot about the jewel shard.

.o0O0o.

**Petal: Short, I know! Don't tell anyone, but I snitched that jewel from Koga!**

**Asagi: Have you read volume 3 of By The Sword yet?**

**Petal: No, regrettably. You and Kaede look so cute together! And Suoh and Aoi bicker like an old married couple! And InuKago is so awesome and so is MiruSan… (goes off to Lala land)**

**Kurenai: Weird kid. Review!**

**Kaede: I'm still hungry!**


End file.
